To Be A Someone's Someone
by Vahkhiin
Summary: When the end comes, a certain blonde muses over his life.. Death takes him, but he still holds on to her. All has is hope. Clotif...


_The wind blows the trees_

_As our eyes travel over to each other _

"Tifa."

_A simple word he whispers _

_It is up to her to respond_

"Yes."

_Her eyes travel over the site of the battle_

_The same man she grew up with standing there proudly_

"I'm coming home."

_He won again _

_Like he had in almost every other battles_

"Tifa I'm coming home."

_If only every word was a promise_

_And every minute spent with another  
_

"It isn't over yet Cloud," the voice of evil rang again.

_If only sins could be forgiven_

_There is only one who forgiveness is needed from_

A singular bullet is shot, piercing its way through bodily flesh.

The pain ringing in his body.

_Why is it always death takes you when you least expect it? _

_Leaving isn't an option, not now _

"Cloud!" her voice could be heard shouting in his mind.

Why did this have to happen in front of her?

_He wanted so much with her since he figured this out_

_Wanted her to know how much he loved her_

How much he wanted to have a life with her?  


_Just when he thought his new life would begin, _

_Only for it to be ripped away._

"Tifa."__

Would she ever know? 

"Mother?"

"Again? I wonder how many times I've been called 'Mother' today," a feminine voice laughed lightly.

"What's wrong with it?" a mans voice huffed, "Being dearly loved and all?"

"I don't need such a big child like him," she said quietly.

"How unlucky. She said, there's no place for you here," the same man spoke again.

_Is there still hope? _

_To see her smile is what one lives for._

"Sister said that you will be coming here," a child greeted.

Hope did survive. A new life is to begin.

It is up to him to change it.

"Tifa," the name escaped his lips quietly.

The group of people stood around the waters edge, in the little white chapel.

"There are still children whose geostigma hasn't gone away," the familiar Red spoke up.

"Alright."

His steps were slow and timid as he edged his way over to the group. The familiar child standing on dry land before him, and the woman whom made his life possible.

Whom he made a promise too. Whom he chose to spend the rest of his life with.

All that was left was telling her.

"Do your best," she said to the child. Her eyes lingering on Cloud's for a moment.

Gently and swiftly the man carried the child down, placing him neatly in the water. Cloud's gloved hands swept up a bowl of water, letting it fall onto Denzel's head.

Water trickling down Denzel's head and onto his skin. The geostigma fading away.

Were sins made to be forgiven?

The children started to jump in around him, splashing in the water with joy as their geostigma faded away. For once a smile grew upon his lips.

His eyes looked in the distance. "You're okay now, right?" she asked.

Smiling, "Yeah."

She smiled back.

"I'm..not alone." He looked over at Tifa whom had her eyes fixed on the children.

_Each person has another person_

_They only need to find them _

"Tifa," he said, making his way over to the group.

They were all jumping with joy and shouting with happiness, but she remained still and quiet, watching him make his way to her.

"Jump in everyone," Barret shouted and made a splash in the water with Marlene.

Cid and Yuffie joining in after.

Tifa sat down at the edge. Her legs dangling into the water.

"Coming in?" Cloud asked, striding his way through the water.

She smiled and nodded. "A little help," she smiled, holding out her hands.

His smile replicated hers, as he helped her into the water.

_Smiles now faded _

_Weary emotions in the invisible air around them_

"I thought you left," she said, eyes growing sad.

"Left where?"

"Lifestream," she whispered, trying not to cry.

"I had hope," he answered blankly.

"Hope?" her eyes were narrowed.

"There are still sins that needed to be forgiven. I cannot leave until I'm sure," Cloud answered.

"Sins of the past?" the hope in her eyes falling.

Cloud nodded.

"When will you learn to forgive yourself Cloud?" Tifa asked a bit annoyed. She was ready to turn around and walk away.

"I did," he took her hand.

"Then?" she asked, looking at their hands now together.

"It is not for me to forgive," Cloud said, catching her eyes as she lifted her head.

"Who?" Tifa asked.

"You," he whispered, dare not blinking once at all.

"Cloud," she whispered back, "What are you talking about?" he could almost see the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, brushing his thumb over her hand.

"Sorry for what Cloud?" she asked.

"Everything."

"Cloud, you've never done anything possibly to hurt me? You've always been the one who saved me," she said.

"You saved me from death Tifa," he said. "Even I can't save myself from that."

"Cloud how-" she sighed.

"I do Tifa," he said softly.

"You do?" she tilted her head.

"Love," he began with a pause, "You."

"Me?" the glow growing in her eyes.

Cloud nodded.

"Cloud I-"

He cut her off.

_Soft lips upon another _

_A soft kiss from one to another_

Drawing back slowly she boldly made her move and held him closer, allowing themselves to rest their foreheads against each other.

"I do too," she smiled through blurred eyes.

"You do what?" he knew what she was going to say.

"Love," she paused whilst touching his face, "you."

He smiled warmly at her small touch.

They leaned back against the edge of the water. Forgetting their surroundings.

Their eyes just an inch away.

He couldn't help but smile again. "Love," he paused.

_Soft kiss from one to another_

Everlasting  


"You," he said after drawing back.

"Will we be together always?" she asked.

"There isn't anyone else better," he answered.

"Aeris?"

"She's number two," Cloud answered.

"Number one?"

"Tifa Lockheart."

She grinned widely. "I'm Tifa Lockheart."

"I know," he said and smiled.

_To be a someone's someone_

_And to confess long hidden love_

_Is more important_

_Than anything else in the world_

Even death


End file.
